buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Flashing Thunder Strike
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ .....Ever had one of those games when there was no incentive for you to lose, where all the cards were good and you made the correct plays, all until the end...and the opponent still manages to win against you because "lol Dragon World is best world"... I was just testing another Death build, and I went up against this Thunder Knights player. Everything went according to plan, and I got all the needed cards in hand, avoided Penetrate damage from TK Drum, and then we get to the last turn.... Turns out Thunder Knights just casually keep no less than THREE DRAGOBONDS IN THEIR HAND, to counter all of your Death Grips. So yeah, Thunder Knights.... A good chunk of you has waited for this, so...let us take a look. So yeah, Thunder Knights are the first real archetype that Dragon World actually had, and it is still holding up despite being as old as they are. They are also to blame that everything shifted to a heavy triple attack formation game. Okay, the last part might not be entirely true. It is fitting that Drum is part of this archetype, and many believed that this was the deck Gao would be fitting with throughout the series...alas, the deck was showcased twice and then disappeared. Sad. Drum himself is a bit of a blocky card to run, especially because he requires you to give up hand cards for his Soulguard. However, his triple threat of Move, Penetrate and Soulguard makes him a formidable card to run. The true star of the show however is Dragoarcher, the size 1 and the main reason Thunder Knights were so prominent for a long time. His ability to draw 1 card when called (when you have another TK) is incredibly strong for a deck following the Dragon World standard. Not to mention he actually has 2 crits to fall back on, which jsut makes him stronger. Our other Size 1s include Spike Shoulder, who is just the hard-hitting Thunder Knight we need to deal with bigger walls and not needing our Size 2s or link attacks with our Item. He is incredibly good, even without Move. Next up is the soul killer, Double Flail. Each time a TK moves, you can snipe away a soul from any card your opponent controls. This ability is insane, as it does proc on himself moving, even. It is actually so good that I have seen players tech him in Sun Dragons, simply because he murders soul-based walls with ease. Hey, everyone of you who have issues with Shadow Shade, use this guy! Kommandeur Fahne is our trusty leader, and with him on the board, all Thunder Knights, including himself, get move and an extra critical, which means that your deck will be full of 3 crit beatsticks...and Drum. Fahne is the backbone of Thunder Knights decks, and if you dont have him...well, you might as well not be playing the deck at all. The final Size 2 spot usually would have gone to Halberd, but that card has been replaced by Fahne's new and improved Impact Monster form: Order of the Thunder General, which sports the same abilities as his previous form, but is called by spending returning a TK to hand (Dragoarcher) and he also gives all TKs +2000 in both power and defense! Now your monsters have the ability to beat over any and all walls you might face off against, while providing you with a solid defense and steadfast offense! Fahne for president! INV Tenbu is here because he does something Thunder Knights still have some issues with: Taking out walls. INV Tenbu however solves that issue for 2 gauge. Dont sleep on it, Tenbu is good. Believe me. Dragon World is still Dragon World, and where would it be without Items? Spoilers: Dragobreaker is not on this list. The card is actual trash. Dont run it. The 3 Crits are not worth the investment. Dragokeeper however is a really good item. While only having 1 crit, it has 6000 power, and the ability to reduce all effect damage by 1, which is a really handy ability to have, especially with Jackknife Bonds existing. You can replace Dragokeeper with Ablaze if you want, but I prefer Dragokeeper. The other item is Roaring Fire, which will make your dragons even bigger. Impact Fahne will reach 9/3/9 for stats with this. Yeah, insane, is it not? But hey, there are other items out there, feel free to mish and mash as you see fit. And where would we be without spells. Green Dragon Shield, Blue Dragon Shield, both staples you max out for obvious reasons. Dragobond is in the same book, and I actually think this card is broken. It is really unfair. I dont even need to explain why negating destruction and healing for 2 on counter speed is incredibly good. Dragonic Loop fixes a bit of a gauge issue that Thunder Knights have, while saving the Dragoarcher you move to the center. Pretty good, huh? Yeah, the wombo combo plays are real. Also, saving Fahne and a soul-less Drum helps. I still think we have gauge issues, so we include two copies of Thunder Formation. You dont use it for the final phase ability, just for the gauge. However, you can remove it if you find gauge not being as tight as I do. It is just an option. Dragonic Grimoire speaks for itself, and Flying Dragon Shield is there to counter some of the big Impact Monsters, etc etc. There we go, here is the Thunder Knights decklist article you all wanted. All it took was for me to get cheated out of a win due to this deck. Happy now? One of these days, Hero decks are going to focus entirely on their anti-dragon theme, and I am going to main it mainly out of spite for all of these decks. I dont like them... At all. Category:Blog posts